


Memories are made of this…

by Ngaire_Taylor



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ngaire_Taylor/pseuds/Ngaire_Taylor
Summary: An experiment... like my other Fics - is written years ago. Written just after seeing the movie at the cinema.Bad Language.... and swearing. Mentions of human experimentation





	Memories are made of this…

**Author's Note:**

> An experiment... like my other Fics - is written years ago. Written just after seeing the movie at the cinema.
> 
> Bad Language.... and swearing. Mentions of human experimentation

Memories are made of this…

I wake up in a sweat; the scream that had finally woken me from sleep has woken others. It had been months since the touch on the top of the statue of liberty and weeks since my last nightmare. When I had first awoken after he had touched me. I had had great trouble knowing what thoughts, what feelings had been mine and not someone else’s. Jean and the professor had helped, however I had been relieved when the dreams had finally started to fade away. I hadn’t known which ones were worse; the memory of loosing sight of my parents for the last time from Magneto, or the sharp disjointed images of pain and sense of loss from Logan. I wondered where he was, and decided that his nightmares were something I would put up with if only he was back here with me. 

Waking up in the infirmary and for days later I could not believe how sharp, how focused everything had been, I remember knowing when Jean was about to enter a room before she did and blushed at how I seemed to have follow her everywhere with my eyes, and at how her smell would send me into raptures. All smells had been amazing, I hadn’t minded that part of him; it was the temper I had problems with. I was still sweating, my body trembling from the shock of what had awoken me. I remember going to dinner and getting so angry when Scott had kissed Jean that I magnetised everything in the room. There had also been a problem with my hands, they had felt empty as is if something was missing, I had put up with the itchy feeling in the bones and not being able to watch television, but the craving for the taste of a beer and a cigar had gotten me into trouble; as had the fights I had seemed to throw myself into. All of this had taken only seconds to remember; I can feel my heart race and the sweat on my skin. I know that I am panicking, that I am trying to think of anything, anything other than that what had dragged me awake so shockingly. It had only been a minute, but I can feel him scratching around inside my head… waiting. I look up at the touch on my shoulder, it was Jean, I can vaguely see people crowded around the doorway blocking out the light from the passage. I can feel their concern, I try to calm myself, my breathing sounds harsh, I can still feel the sweat drying on my skin. 

”Rogue… Rogue… honey, what’s wrong?” Jeans asking a question, I’ve got to focus. The nightmare seams to be fading, I start to cry.   
”Ok everyone back to bed” that was Scott; I feel a flash of anger at the sound of his voice.  
“Rogue… Marie… please tell me… is something wrong?” that was Jean again… she sounds concerned, I hate it whenever she isn’t happy, I look up at her and try to explain.   
“That fucking bastard… that fucking bastard… thought I knew him… from before… he killed her… fucking killed her… should have gutted him when I had the chance” I was horrified at what I said, I didn’t know why I said it.   
”Who Rogue… who are you talking about?” That had been Scott again, the anger in be boiled up “Who do ya think ~BOY~ Sabretooth” I put my hand over my mouth… I knew who was saying that now. I started to take deeper breaths. I felt myself start the chant I used to keep the thoughts of the others away… I am Rogue… I am Rogue… I am Rogue… At my outburst Jean had tightened her grip on my sleeve in shock… I could almost hear the telepathic conversation they were having. Just then she entered my mind, like a warm blanket, washing away the remaining panic… I started to feel sleepy; I knew that she was doing this. That she was soothing away the fears and sending me to sleep. The last thought I had was to thank her, and I felt an increased sense of comfort in reply.

I have been waiting outside the office door for what seemed like an hour, I know it has been only a few minutes, but it’s seemed like an hour. An hour is a long time, a lot can happen in an hour. The fight on top of the statue of liberty, had taken less than an hour… yet it had changed my life, forever. I knew they wanted to talk about last night, I didn’t know what I was going to, what I could tell them. I could hear the sound of the teachers from behind the door, Jean seemed angry, Scott concerned. I was wondering what the professor was thinking when he called me into the room.   
“Rogue are you feeling better?” that was Ororo she hadn’t been there last night. I wonder where she had been; she looks as tired as the rest, there is a bandage over her right shoulder. I nod my head; Jean indicates a chair for me to sit in. As I sit I look at everyone in the room. There is Professor Charles he runs this place, then Jean and her fiancé Scott, and Ororo. I didn’t however know the tall man standing in a corner. He was standing with his back to me yet I had the sensation that he knew where everyone was in the room. I looked back a Jean with an inquiry in my eyes. Ororo answers it “Rogue this is…” She doesn’t get to finish the sentence. He is standing over me, my gloved hand in his. He smiles and says in an unusual French accent “I be Remy LeBeau Chérie, but you can call me Gambit, non?” I found myself smiling at this tall man with his unusual eyes. Scott cleared his throat. I looked over at him, “Marie, it would be a big help if you were to explain what happened last night to those who weren’t present”   
”I had one of those dreams again, ya know… like before… yet this one was new, I don’t remember much… there was a big man. I think it was… ya now that guy… Sabretooth. He was hurting a girl… no a lady. I was angry, Very angry; there was a cabin and a name… Fox. It was very… fragmented and hard to see. Ya know what I mean Dr. Grey. He was very angry… and sad. I wonder who she is…” There was a lot that we didn’t know about Logan, the man the memories belonged to. Then again there wasn’t a lot he knew about himself either, that was the problem. We had met for the first time in Canada; I was running away from a past… he had been looking for one. The only thing he had from his life was a photograph, and the dog tags he gave me along with the nightmares.   
”Rogue, do you know what triggered this particular nightmare?” That was the professor; he had looked at the nightmares before, however the only thing he had been able to obtain was the location of a military base where Logan may have been in the past. Logan had taken off to find the base. The nightmares were usually triggered by something, I had seen a new student arrive one afternoon and the nightmare from Magneto had been so bad that night I had trashed my room and destroyed all the televisions in the west wing. I shook my head I didn’t know; Jean spoke up “I might have a clue as to why… we had been talking about the engagement party… we hadn’t had time for one before. Kitty asked if Logan had been married…” I remember sitting there stunned at the idea that he might be married, that he might have kids and not know about it.   
“Well that’s a lot more than we had before… do you think you can obtain something else with the information we now have?” that was Scott, he was talking to Gambit, he sounded smug. I started to feel angry, talking a deep breath I reminded myself that I was not angry that I was calm… just as I was about to chant, Jean squeezes my shoulder, it helps; the feelings fade away.   
”Oui, you didn’t let Gambit stay around for his looks now did you?” I looked over at Gambit, what did he think he could do? What did he think he could find?

It was a few days before I saw him again, the professor and Jean had continued to ask me about the nightmare I could not tell them any more than what I had already told them. I was in the TV room with Kitty, Jubilee and Bobby, when he walked in looking for me. He smiled and walked over to me, picking up my gloved hand he kissed it. “Bonjour Chérie, Pettites, Bobby. Chérie, I have come to an… impasse and require a… password… a number, I was hoping the necklace that Logan had given you has such on it, non?” I heard Bobby and Jubilee sniggering at the image of Logan wearing a necklace. I snorted at them in disgust, reaching under my blouse I pull out the dog tags… I felt reluctant to hand them over. Looking at me Kitty speaks up “Hey we have free time, can we watch?” I smile a thank you at her, shrugging Gambit herds us out of the TV room and into the Teachers computer lab. I could feel Kitty tense up in excitement at seeing all of the hardware… it often takes us hours to drag her away from the Pentiums in students’ lab, I wonder if we could ever have dragged her away from this. Gambit walks over to a unit at the far end of the room. It looks as if he had slept here; there are dirty plates and a filled ashtray. He sits down and starts typing. Kitty looks over his shoulder at what he is doing; she whistles in amazement “Hey that’s a government database… hey you’re a hacker… cool” Gambit looks back at us and gives her a quick smile before returning to the screen in front of him. Bobby looks confused, before he could ask a question Kitty answers, “He’s a thief fool, he breaks into computer databases and… steals their information… Hey what’s SHIELD?” That last comment was directed back to Gambit. There on the screen was written:   
Top secret~ SHIELD, Department H, Weapon X project: see Dr. Cornelius, Wolverine,  
Sabretooth, Maverick, Wraith, Fox, Vole, Wildcat. Clearance level #180 required.   
Gambit had stopped typing and everyone was staring at the screen, he whistled, “trouble petit… trouble…”

 

Interlude: ~  
At that exact moment in an abandoned military base in Canada, Logan was camped for the night. He had arrived with great hope of finding what he was looking for… answers about his past and with a bit of luck clues into his future. Unfortunately, there was little left but concrete floors and bare walls. He has been camped out in the ruins since arriving nearly a month ago, hope and frustration had been the only things that had kept him here. Not knowing what to do he has given up for the night to think about what he should do… staying here seemed a lost cause, but where else should he go. Without realising it his thoughts have turned to a young girl and a promise. However he might have longer to wait before keeping that promise, for unknown to him at this moment… he is being watched, and not by friends.  
End Interlude

 

I know he’s in trouble; he has to be in trouble. They won’t talk to be about it, if he weren’t in trouble they would tell me something. I find myself waiting around corridors for a sight of Gambit hoping he would tell me something more. I haven’t seen him since the computer lab incident, after his statement that there was trouble he hadn’t spoken a single word and before I could do anything to convince him to tell, Jean had arrived and herded us out of the room. I had tried to get back into the lab, but found it locked. If this goes on any longer I might walk up to the professor himself and demand answers.


End file.
